1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooking device and method, and, in particular, to a cooking device and method that is capable of rapidly cooking bread products, such as pizza, muffins, bagels and the like, such that the cooked bread products exhibit a crunchiness. The cooking device is also capable of heating other food products, such as, meats, vegetables and/or garnishes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the fast food industry, there is an on going need for faster cooking times for high quality cooking of bread products, such as pizza, muffins, bagels and the like. One type of prior art toaster used in the fast food industry is a contact toaster. An example of a contact toaster is shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/257,149, filed on Feb. 24, 1999, assigned to the same assignee as this application, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,785, granted Nov. 16, 1999. This patent discloses a contact toaster in which a bread product is conveyed by a conveyor belt in pressure contact with a surface of a heated stationary platen. Contact toasters generally toast only one surface of a bread product, such as the surface that is pressured against the heated platen. Such contact toasters require a relatively long time to achieve high quality toasting of a bread product, such as a bagel or muffin. Increasing the speed of the conveyor belt and increasing temperature of the platen may decrease toasting time, but could burn the food product or produce product low in temperature.
An example of a non-contact toaster is the common household toaster that uses two electrical heater elements on either side of a slot that holds the bread product. Non-contact toasters of this type toast the opposed generally flat surfaces of a bread product. Such toasters generally include a rheostat control that allows regulation of the heater element temperature so that the temperature can be increased or decreased depending on the product being toasted. For example, the temperature may be increased to obtain better and faster toasting for a thick bread product, such as a muffin or a bagel. Frequently, the temperature for a desired toasting time is so hot that the bread product burns.
Tunnel ovens that use air impingement heating are known for cooking a broad range of food products, including pizza. An example of a tunnel oven is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,107. This patent discloses a pair of oppositely rotating conveyor belts arranged to form a gap along a cooking path. Separate heated air manifolds are positioned with each conveyor belt for directed pressurized hot air on the upper and lower surfaces of a pizza item conveyed along the cooking path in the gap. A tunnel oven of this type is capable of cooking a food product at high temperature in a short time without burning. However, there is still a need for tunnel ovens with even faster cooking times. Conventional tunnel ovens do not have any capability to impart crunchiness to the cooked food product.
The tunnel oven of U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,107 uses rectangularly cross-sectioned air jet apertures spaced from one another and from the food items so as to diffuse or plume prior to impingement on the food items. This provides a very even cooking pattern on the food items, thereby tending to prevent streaking on the surfaces thereof. The air jet arrangement allows air flow tuning without disturbing lateral imbalance across the air jet finger by adjustment of fan speed. This tuning, when used with vertical height adjustment of the upper plenum or air jet finger, accommodates food items of varying heights. That is, a manual vertical height adjustment is needed to accommodate food items of different heights.
Thus, there is a need for a tunnel cooking device with even faster cooking times.
There is also a need for a cooking device that can achieve high quality and fast toasting without burning and still provide the crunchiness of a toasted bread product.
There is also a need for a tunnel cooking device with tuning capability to accommodate food items of varying heights without adjustment of the vertical height of the air jet fingers.
The present invention provides a cooking device that meets the aforementioned need for faster toasting/cooking without burning and still providing crunchiness.
The present invention provides a cooking device that heats food products and garnishes.